Bear Meets the Pangolins
Bear Meets the Pangolins … It was a wonderful day in the neighborhood. Bear opened the door to the Big Blue House. ‘’Hello there!’’ he greeted the viewer. ‘’Come on in.’’ You see, Bear had a brand-new TV that, surprisingly, had the power to show various cartoons. Bear didn’t mind this at all, although sometimes the TV could be very magical. That very day, he was just about to sit down in the couch to watch his TV. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. But nothing came on! Bear was puzzled. ‘’What happened?’’ he wondered. Suddenly, Bear found himself being pulled inside the TV! He tried to get away, but it was impossible---in an instant, he was actually inside the TV! Bear had never experienced this before. All he could see was black. ‘’I can barely see,’’ Bear observed, frazzled. Just then, some purple squares appeared, along with a purple Paramount logo. A noisy tune played as, one by one, the stars on the Paramount logo shone. Then it and the purple squares disappeared, revealing the Feature Presentation logo. A voice could be heard in the background. ‘’And now we’re pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation.’’ The Feature Presentation logo shone, too, as the tune got louder and louder. Then it zoomed in toward the camera! Bear covered his eyes to avoid getting blinded. Then the Paramount Warning Screen appeared. All was quiet. Along came an old pangolin. ‘’What’s the matter, my friend?’’ he asked, as Bear flew alongside him. ‘’I’m inside the TV!’’ Bear replied. ‘’I can’t find a way out!’’ ‘’Well, you may be in luck,’’ answered the old pangolin, ‘’because you’ll be going on an adventure involving pangolins.’’ ‘’Pangolins…’’ marveled Bear. ‘’I’ve never seen a pangolin before.’’ ‘’Well, this is your chance to meet some,’’ announced the old pangolin. All of a sudden, the Paramount Warning Screen disappeared. Bear could see nothing but black again. A mountain was shown, and soon thereafter, stars began coming and circling it, making the normal Paramount logo. ‘’This is the Paramount logo,’’ the old pangolin boasted. ‘’Pretty impressive, isn’t it?’’ ‘’Yes, it is,’’ agreed Bear. The normal Paramount logo vanished. ‘’Oh, it only shows for a couple of seconds,’’ the old pangolin explained. ‘’Why do I keep seeing black!?’’ was Bear’s alarmed response. ‘’Calm down,’’ the old pangolin said. Then, some clouds appeared on the screen. More clouds were shown, and Bear could see some stars zooming in the sky. Coincidentally, some stars were already down below, making another Paramount logo. Then, to Bear’s sheer horror, a CD came flying in. The CD got up close to the Paramount logo, and ''BOOM, ''a loud noise sounded. Then the Paramount logo turned black, but now with the CD as part of the logo. ‘’That was so horrifying!’’ Bear exclaimed. ‘’Yes, but here is another part,’’ said the old pangolin. A beautiful field appeared, the sun shining overhead. Bear stopped flying and hit the ground hard. ‘’Is this the place where I meet the pangolins?’’ Bear asked, trying to recover from the rather unexpected occurrence. ‘’Yeah,’’ the old pangolin said. ‘’I must be going. Good-bye.’’ And with that, he was gone. Bear walked through the field, unsure of where he was going. Then, he spotted a red pangolin just waking up from his nap. The red pangolin jumped up off a pile of letters, and curled into a ball. Then he started rolling. Bear thought that was pretty impressive. He made himself into a ball, too, and rolled along with the red pangolin. Finally, the red pangolin uncurled himself. He had reached a mailbox. Bear uncurled himself, also, and the red pangolin whirled around to face him. ‘’What are you doing here!?’’ the red pangolin shouted, trembling. ‘’You’re a bear!’’ ‘’A ''friendly ''bear, to be exact,’’ Bear informed. ‘’Oh!’’ the red pangolin happily cried. ‘’Is your name just Bear?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ responded Bear. ‘’How did you know?’’ ‘’I don’t know,’’ shrugged Red Pangolin. ‘’I’ve just never met you before.’’ Then Red Pangolin faced the mailbox and got out an envelope. When the pangolin found a letter inside, he was lovestruck. Then, he found another letter saying that he needed to get ingredients for a chocolate cake. ‘’Cake, huh?’’ said Bear. ‘’Yeah,’’ Red Pangolin admitted. ‘’Who is the letter from?’’ Bear inquired. ‘’Well, actually, there are ''two ''letters,’’ Red Pangolin corrected. ‘’Well, then, who are the letters from?’’ Bear asked. ‘’My girlfriend, who is a purple pangolin,’’ Red Pangolin enthused. ‘’She just sent this lovely---I mean, these lovely letters to me.’’ ‘’Pretty neat. Is it Valentine’s Day?’’ guessed Bear. ‘’Yes, that’s right!’’ cried Red Pangolin. ‘’Now I need to get my suitcases.’’ So Red Pangolin grabbed his suitcases. ‘’What do you need suitcases for?’’ Bear asked, very confused. ‘’Oh, you never know when suitcases might come in handy,’’ Red Pangolin explained. Bear was even more confused, but he followed Red Pangolin, anyway. As he walked along, Red Pangolin smiled, showing his teeth, which baffled Bear. ''How unusual! Pangolins don’t have teeth! ''he said in thought-speak. All of a sudden, Red Pangolin’s smile faded. He looked around frantically for ingredients, but he could see none in sight. Red Pangolin was very worried, but soon he found help. Two giant pangolins (Giant Pangolin 1, who was male, and Giant Pangolin 2, who was female) were eating chocolate cake. What really troubled Bear was that they were staring at each other with sad eyes. Then, Giant Pangolin 1 got a piece of cake, and Giant Pangolin 2 was delighted. Giant Pangolin 1 brought the cake to his friend’s mouth, and Giant Pangolin 2 ate happily. Giant Pangolin 1 smiled with pride. This was Red Pangolin’s chance! Red Pangolin hurried toward the giant pangolins. Giant Pangolin 2 was getting her mouth wiped. Red Pangolin and Bear approached the two giant pangolins carefully. ‘’Hello, who is this?’’ asked Giant Pangolin 1. ‘’This is Bear,’’ Red Pangolin explained, pointing to the gigantic orange creature. ‘’He’s very friendly.’’ ‘’He’s bigger than us!’’ Giant Pangolin 2 remarked. ‘’He is,’’ Red Pangolin affirmed. ‘’Red Pangolin needs ingredients for a chocolate cake,’’ explained Bear helpfully. ‘’Ingredients?’’ asked Giant Pangolin 1. ‘’Yes,’’ Bear confirmed. ‘’Well, my friend here has a piece of paper he could have,’’ Giant Pangolin 2 replied. ‘’Yep!’’ said Giant Pangolin 1. ‘’Here you go!’’ he added, handing the paper to Red Pangolin. ‘’Wow, thanks!’’ Red Pangolin cried gratefully. He looked at the paper thoroughly. ‘’These are the only ingredients I need? Cocoa beans?’’ ‘’Yeah,’’ Giant Pangolin 1 admitted. ‘’There’s a bunch of them in our area,’’ Giant Pangolin 2 chimed in. ‘’Well, I’m going to get them!’’ Red Pangolin said with great determination. ‘’Are you going to roll again?’’ asked Bear. ‘’Yeah!’’ Red Pangolin answered. ‘’But not yet. Are you ready for a great adventure?’’ ‘’I sure am, why?’’ Bear inquired. ‘’Because I’m going to need to find four things to impress Purple Pangolins,’’ Red Pangolin clarified. ‘’But let’s go!’’ ‘’’Let’s’?’’ repeated Bear. ‘’Yes, let’s!’’ cried Red Pangolin. ‘’You’re coming with me,’’ he added more calmly. ‘’If you say so…’’ Bear replied meekly. So, Red Pangolin curled up in a ball again and started rolling. Bear did the same thing. The sight of a bear rolling astonished the giant pangolins. ‘’What was that?’’ Giant Pangolin 2 asked. ‘’Why, that was just Red Pangolin’s new friend, Bear,’’ Giant Pangolin 1 said. The giant pangolins left their table. Meanwhile, Red Pangolin and Bear were busy rolling along. Red Pangolin was taking the lead, and collecting as many cocoa beans as he could. Finally, he was done! He started making the cake. A little while later, his girlfriend, Purple Pangolin, came by. ‘’Is that your girlfriend?’’ asked Bear. ‘’Yes!’’ answered Red Pangolin. ‘’Hello, Red Pangolin!’’ greeted Purple Pangolin warmly. ‘’So have you made the cake?’’ ‘’Yes, I have!’’ said Red Pangolin. ‘’Oh, that’s so sweet!’’ Purple Pangolin cried, and proceeded to take a big bite out of the cake. … ‘’That’s the first thing I’ve collected: cocoa beans,’’ Red Pangolin explained to Bear. ‘’I see,’’ Bear murmured. ‘’We’re going to the jungle!’’ Red Pangolin cried gleefully. ‘’Oh, that’s very nice,’’ Bear commented. Together, Red Pangolin and Bear peeked out of a bush. A noise could be heard---and they both realized that it was a yellow pangolin, playing a guitar. Yellow Pangolin was clearly impressed with his music. Almost immediately, more pangolins started to emerge. One pangolin had love hearts for eyes! Marveling and laughing, the group of pangolins started to race toward Yellow Pangolin. Red Pangolin watched, and a picture of himself playing a guitar appeared in his head. Then, a picture of Purple Pangolin came into view. Purple Pangolin amazingly got out of the thought bubble to Red Pangolin’s right, and as she tackled the picture of himself, the two thought bubbles disappeared. Red Pangolin smiled. ‘’Music can make my mate smile!’’ Red Pangolin told Bear. ‘’Well, those pangolins are definitely impressed by it,’’ Bear pointed out. Yellow Pangolin smiled at the array of pangolins surrounding him, in a circle. ‘’Thank you, thank you, thank you!’’ he said. ‘’I’ve been practicing a song for the big concert.’’ As soon as the crowd of pangolins had disappeared, Red Pangolin and Bear approached Yellow Pangolin. ‘’So you’re the yellow pangolin,’’ said Bear. ‘’That’s right!’’ Yellow Pangolin replied. ‘’I also play music.’’ ‘’Wow, you play very well!’’ Red Pangolin declared with amazement. ‘’Thank you,’’ Yellow Pangolin replied, smiling. ‘’My audience like it, too.’’ ‘’That explains the group of pangolins running toward you,’’ Bear realized. ‘’Well, what are you here for?’’ Yellow Pangolin asked Red Pangolin. ‘’I want to play a song for my friend, Purple Pangolin,’’ Red Pangolin said. ‘’If you’re going to do that, you’ll need to get some music notes,’’ Yellow Pangolin answered. ‘’Music notes?’’ Red Pangolin asked, scratching his head. ‘’Yeah, where are we going to find music notes?’’ added Bear. ‘’Come on, I’ll show you,’’ said Yellow Pangolin. So Red Pangolin and Bear followed Yellow Pangolin. Soon, they came to a river. ‘’Just get those music notes from underwater and soon you’ll have a breathtaking tune to play,’’ Yellow Pangolin boasted. ‘’Got it!’’ Red Pangolin said by way of agreement. So, both Bear and Red Pangolin curled up into balls and dove under the water. Red Pangolin again took the lead, collecting a lot of music notes. After he was finished, Red Pangolin began strumming his guitar. Purple Pangolin appeared and smiled a wide smile. Her boyfriend was playing very beautiful music! ‘’Red Pangolin did a wonderful job,’’ Yellow Pangolin said. ‘’Yep. He sure did,’’ Bear replied. … ‘’That was the second thing I collected: music notes,’’ said Red Pangolin as he and Bear walked along a sort of dancing place. ‘’Sure, you did well,’’ Bear responded. ‘’Thank you,’’ gushed Red Pangolin. Just then, two Chinese pangolins (Chinese Pangolin 1 and Chinese Pangolin 2) jumped onto the scene. They were holding pink ribbons. As they danced, they wrapped the ribbons around Red Pangolin’s body! ‘’What are you doing?’’ asked Bear in surprise. The Chinese pangolins stopped dancing. ‘’Sorry about that,’’ apologized Chinese Pangolin 1 as they untied Red Pangolin. ‘’Yeah, we’ve been practicing a new dance,’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 put in. ‘’But was there a need to tie up Red Pangolin!?’’ scolded Bear. ‘’Look, I said sorry,’’ Chinese Pangolin 1 exclaimed, ‘’okay?’’ ‘’Yes, I know.’’ Bear didn’t expect that to happen. Then the Chinese pangolins turned to Red Pangolin. ‘’What do you need?’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 asked. ‘’Well, I’ve seen you dancing, and it inspired me,’’ Red Pangolin began. ‘’I don’t think the dance you’ve danced really was that good!’’ he concluded with a glare. ‘’If you want a better dance, Red Pangolin, you need to collect some ribbons,’’ Chinese Pangolin 1 said. ‘’Yeah,’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 agreed. Red Pangolin said to Bear, ‘’Let’s go get ribbons!’’ So the duo curled up into balls for the third time. They rolled off. Red Pangolin collected as many ribbons as he could. Finally, Red Pangolin and Bear came back to the Chinese pangolins. ‘’Well done,’’ said Chinese Pangolin 1. ‘’You can grab those ribbons and start dancing!’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 replied. ‘’I’d be honored!’’ was Red Pangolin’s answer. He soon found himself dancing. Purple Pangolin came upon him and gasped. ‘’A dance? How lovely!’’ she commented, and danced with her boyfriend. ‘’Let me tell you: that is much better than our dance,’’ Chinese Pangolin 2 said to Bear seriously. ‘’You got that right,’’ replied Bear. … Red Pangolin and Bear rolled together to a field filled with colorful flowers. After they had uncurled themselves, Red Pangolin said, ‘’That’s the third thing I’ve collected: ribbons!’’ ‘’Amazing,’’ answered Bear. A pangolin with glasses tiptoed over to Red Pangolin. Confused, Red Pangolin looked at him. Smiling slyly, the pangolin with glasses put a flower on his head. Red Pangolin was taken aback, but as he looked at the flower, he had an idea: Flowers would definitely impress his girlfriend, more or less! Red Pangolin got mad and tore the flower out of his head. Red Pangolin rolled away, and Bear did the same. The pangolin with glasses didn’t notice and went back to picking flowers. Red Pangolin collected a bunch of flowers. After he finished, he tried to pick them all up. But he soon found that he had collected too many! ‘’Red Pangolin!’’ Bear said with sympathy. ‘’Did you collect too many flowers?’’ ‘’Yes, I did,’’ Red Pangolin said with a sniffle. ‘’That’s too bad,’’ Bear replied. Meanwhile, Purple Pangolin was waiting for her boyfriend to come, but he wasn’t there. After a quick glance at the clock, Purple Pangolin went to find him. Red Pangolin was forlorn. He didn’t notice Purple Pangolin at first. Then he turned around, and there was his girlfriend! ‘’Hello, Red Pangolin,’’ Purple Pangolin said. ‘’Why are you so sad?’’ ‘’I’ve been trying to collect flowers,’’ Red Pangolin said, ‘’but I’ve collected too many!’’ Tears ran down his cheeks. ‘’Aw, that’s nothing to worry about,’’ Purple Pangolin reassured him. ‘’Check this out!’’ Red Pangolin looked and saw a valentine. It said, without a doubt, that Valentine’s Day was all about the happy times the pangolins had. Red Pangolin perked right back up. ‘’Wow!’’ he exclaimed. ‘’I didn’t know that.’’ ‘’Wait,’’ said Bear. ‘’Can I leave now?’’ ‘’No, not yet!’’ Red Pangolin answered. ‘’My friends need to say good-bye to you.’’ ‘’Let’s go see all the pangolins, THEN you’ll leave,’’ Purple Pangolin added. So, Red Pangolin, Purple Pangolin, and Bear rolled back to the dancing place. All the other pangolins were assembled---even the giant pangolins, Yellow Pangolin, the Chinese pangolins, and the pangolin with glasses. ‘’Guys, it’s been nice meeting you,’’ said Bear. ‘’It ''has, ''hasn’t it?’’ Giant Pangolin 2 answered. ‘’We won’t forget you,’’ Yellow Pangolin promised. ‘’Yeah, us pangolins don’t see bears quite so often,’’ said Chinese Pangolin 1. ‘’Oh, is that so?’’ Bear asked. ‘’Yes, that is true,’’ Chinese Pangolin 1 affirmed. ‘’Well, I must be leaving now,’’ said Bear. ‘’Good-bye!’’ ‘’Good-bye!’’ all the pangolins said in unison. Then the screen blacked out, and Bear found himself floating again. ‘’Whoa, why does this keep happening to me?’’ he wondered. Then, some purple squares and the Paramount 90th Anniversary logo appeared on the screen. ‘’What? Again?’’ Bear asked with surprise. When the squares and the Paramount 90th Anniversary logo disappeared from view, a dark cloud background appeared. The Feature Presentation appeared. The same voice could be heard. ‘’And now we’re pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation.’’ Again, the Feature Presentation logo shone and zoomed in toward the camera. And Bear had to cover his eyes again. The warning screen was shown next. Then, something amazing happened. Bear began to get out of the TV! He was totally amazed! Finally, Bear found himself back In the Big Blue House. ‘’That was a wonderful adventure,’’ he remarked. He was glad he got a chance to meet lots of pangolins. Seeing them felt new to him, and as far as he was concerned, he really knew it. Category:Stories About the Pangolins Category:1,000 Category:Pages that are too long Category:Stories Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Stop making pages that don't relate to the wiki